The Caped Baldy of Night Raid
by Matt The Programmer
Summary: Saitama is sucked into a black hole one day wakes up on a dirt road outside the Capital, he learns slowly what this place really is, and how insane the people in charge are. One day he encounters Night Raid, he learns the truth, what will his decision be? To play hero and Enemy, or to follow his own path to a regular life in which he desires? Follow Saitama's quest upon Night Raid.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone, this is another story I wanted to start, ever since Season One's ending of OPM I thought, hey why the fuck not right? Haha! Well this is another AGK Xover story! If you wanna check out my other one, check out Rin and the blade of satan! That one is my legit Xover with this story! But I will do my best to make this one as serious as POSSIBLE. Anyways please enjoy his story, because I am not sure if I will continue it, thank you.**

 **WARNING: THIS CROSSOVER MAY CONTAIN VIOLENCE. CHILDREN FROM THE AGE OF 0-100 ARE NOT READY FOR SOME GOOD SHIT LIKE THIS. THIS STORY WILL CONTAIN SOMEWHAT BADASSERY, WELL ATLEAST I HOPE. PLEASE DON'T TRY THIS AT HOME.**

 **The fuck is wrong with me…? *Facepalm***

 **Chapter 1: A new life**

* * *

 **MISSION IN THE ONE PUNCH MAN WORLD**

That was supposed to be just another day for Saitama. Any other day where he woke up, got into a fight or any crisis that involves villains, humanity and doomsday, end it with a punch or maybe more, depending on how strong the enemies are, go back home and wash his gloves, as well to receive either zero gratitude or even accusations of him being a cheater.

Honestly, all he had ever done is using his power to save the day and almost no one believes him. Not that he can blame them, but people everyone can at least believe his method of training. But still, he cannot blame them. That day, Saitama and his so-called cyborg apprentice, Genos, were engaging another smart-ass lunatic that built a machine that according to him, can generate a portal to different dimension and he might as well planned to unleash whatever the hell was sleeping within. Subduing the lunatic and his lackeys were easy enough, but deactivating the already activated machine is the tough part.

While Genos was trying to deactivating the machine manually, Saitama just had to decide to just punch the machine away into oblivion. The result was, due to malfunction a black hole was generated and it sucks everything unfortunate and close enough into the darkness. Saitama who destroyed the machine first-handed of course was the first one to be pulled in.

"SENSEI!" shouted Genos as he quickly grabbed into some structures that seemed can hold long enough. And his other arm reached out just to be able to grab Saitama's hand in a nick of time.

Saitama was relieved that his companion managed to grab him as he saw the 'lunatic' as well as his lackeys were screaming in terror as their bodies disappeared into the hole. "Whoa, you saved me, man!" said Saitama as he let out a sigh of relief. "Don't let go, 'right?!"

"Hnngghh….!" Genos grunted as he tried to pull Saitama towards him, using his strength to fight against the air current. "Hang in there… Sensei… Just a bit more….!" Said Genos as he kept pulling, but the force from the black hole was really strong due to how close the distance the two heroes with the hole.

Saitama's eyes widened as he saw that the structures Genos was holding on could not hold their ground and would soon crumbled, then after contemplating few seconds, the bald hero let out a small smile for a moment then he said, "Um… Y'know what? I guess you can let go, now" with laid-back tone.

"What!? What are you saying!? I'm not letting you go!" said Genos with desperate tone. But at the same time, he could not deny that the structures he held on couldn't last longer and the black hole before them would not disappear any sooner.

"Cut the melodrama, Genos" said Saitama with straight face. "This is not some romance where a couple were desperately clinging on their lives. Well, we WERE clinging for our lives now, but still!" said Saitama as his faced hardened, "You've gotta lemme go or we'd both die! You know what's the best choice!"

"But I still want to have more missions with you… And I still want to learn more from you…." Genos said as he realised the fact. He had to let go or he will also sucked into the black hole. "You saved me countless times, you even put up with my selfishness and my quest of vengeance! I haven't repaid you yet!"

Genos was truly indebted to Saitama. At first he wanted to learn the origin of Saitama unmatched strength so he can be strong enough to defeat the crazy cyborg that took everything away from him in his past, but his self-proclaim teacher not only willing to take him in, he also taught him many things, but he also helped him quell his hatred. Truthfully, after Genos was finished with his quest of vengeance, or rather his hatred and his past, the cyborg doesn't care anymore about Saitama's power origin. Even if he still wanted to be stronger, it was for the sake of becoming a hero like Saitama. If he was still fully human, Genos would be crying right now.

"Geez, you're really too serious for you own good…" said Saitama as he snickered. "You don't need to learn anymore. Hell, you're not even my disciple to begin with!" Saitama declared as he slammed his fist onto Genos' arm that was holding him.

Genos eyes widened as his arm got crushed into pieces from Saitama's hit. He wanted to use his remaining arm to grab Saitama again, but his reasoning got the better of him. Genos only gapped with a face filled with shock, fear, and slight betrayal as he saw his teacher got further away into the black hole. "I'll leave things in your care now, BUDDY!" was Saitama's parting words as he smiled and put gesture of someone saying goodbye.

Few seconds after Saitama had disappeared into the darkness, the hole disappeared as well. Leaving the cyborg on the rubbles as his body fell on knees. "SAITAMA!" Genos shouted as his voice was heard loud that day by other heroes around.

Dark… That was Saitama's first thought as the portal connecting him and the world got closed before him. The man tried to move, but he could not feel anything at all since his inside a vacuum space. Saitama also realised that there was no air to breath either. It seemed that holding breath can do the trick for now but Saitama aware as well that he could not keep this up forever. He had to do something quick before he died from suffocation.

''Shit… I really can't go where I want to…'' thought Saitama as his body kept floating mindlessly in the space.

He can't feel that his legs or hands touched or made any contact with anything, and his chest started to hurt. It looks like that his lungs had reached their limits. It has already quite some time since he got sucked into the oblivion. As his lungs had gone over his limit, Saitama finally gave up and just let his body floating somewhere as he waited until his consciousness fade away. Not to mention, this space inflicted quite pain on his body, as if the space itself tried to destroy his body. However, just right when Saitama had closed his eyes in resignation, suddenly a sense of comfort washed over him. The man opened his eyes slightly, to feel that he was going to sleep once again. His body was no longer in pain, he somehow can breathe normally again, but the toll put on his body from the damage he took from the space took a better of him.

The last thing he saw was a large glowing balls that resembles a pair of yellow reptilian eyes, belong to a giant figure looming over him. The last things he heard before he finally succumbed into unconsciousness were,

"It's been a while…"

"…Never thought you're going to showed up…"

"Hmph… entertain me more…"

"…do something about that little pricks of my world…Baldy."

"Wha… What?! Damn… So sleepy…" thought Saitama as he finally passed out.

 **SOMEWHERE ON A DIRT ROAD**

Laying on the ground was Saitama as he slowly got up to his feet as he dusted off his clothing, and his cape, "Well, at least I have something with me while I'm in heaven…?" He said to himself as he looked around and noticed there was a carriage nearby as he stared at it blankly. "Maybe I should reconsider what I just said. Hmm…Well I suppose I can ask where I am at." He finishes saying to himself as he dashes towards the carriage, but before he could say anything some sort of danger beast appears out of the ground?!

"I-It's an Earth Dragon?!" Shouted one of the people on the carriage.

"Oh?" Saitama said to himself as he looks at it, suddenly its arm is sliced off shocking Saitama as he stares at the cloaked figure as he slides off his cloak to reveal a young teen, with Brown hair and green eyes, as Saitama looks at him blankly. "Hmm…my turn? Hehehe." He says evily as he dashes to the dragon and punches it with ease as it splatters everywhere as everyone is looking at him shocked with eyebrows twitching. "Again, One punch…? Even here?! GOD DAMN IT!" he shouts as they all look t him confused, but a bit happy at the same time. The young man decided to approach him.

"He took it out…With one punch?!" One of the carriage men said.

"Uh, hey there dude, thanks for the help. I could have kind handled it on my own hehe." The boy says scratching the back of his neck, as Saitama looks at him blankly as the boy decides to break the awkward silence, "Um, anyways, hey there the name is Tatsumi! What's your name?" Tatsumi asks the Caped baldy as Saitama stares at him.

"Saitama, hero for fun and profit. Put 'er there!" He reaches out to the boy as he sweat drops but shakes his hand anyways. "Anyways…Can you tell me where I am?" He asks.

"Well you're on the outskirts of the Imperial Capital. I am going there to make a profit for my village! What about you Saitama-San?" Tatsumi asks curious why this baldy here is in this situation.

"Uh well…I kinda popped up here, and don't know where to go." He said simply as he scratches his ear, making the younger man sweat drop as he sighs.

"Well, how about you follow me there. I will take you, and show you around the capital? How does that sound?" Tatsumi asks.

"Uh sure. Thanks." Saitama said as they begin walking off before the men stopped them to thank them for protecting them and all.

 **INSIDE THE CAPITAL**

"There are limits to how many we can hire! If you get it, scram, you damned brat!" Shouted the man who threw him out.

"Wow this place is huge." Saitama says to himself as he is waiting outside the doors of the barracks as Tatsumi is thrown out. "Oh? What happened?" He asks.

"Tch, these bastards think I don't have the qualifications to join the Capital's army!" Tatsumi shouted quite mad.

"…Oh…" Was all the Caped Baldy said, since ya know…He isn't good with these situations. They were about to leave off until…

"Hi!" Someone said as Tatsumi looks up and Saitama looks as they are both confused. "Something seems to be troubling you , young man. Want a lady to lend you a hand?" The woman asks Tatsumi, as she notices Tatsumi blushing looking at her bust. "What's wrong with you?" she asks as he doesn't answer and she continues, "Drawn by dreams of making it in the capital, you came all the way from the country?" She says shocking Tatsumi.

"How did you know that?" Tatsumi asks surprised.

"I knew at once. If you've lived in the capital long enough, you can identify outsiders. Anyway… I knew a quick way to get hired for government services." The woman says as Tatsumi is just surprised.

"Seriously?" Tatsumi says.

"Want to know how?" She asks.

"Yes, yes!" tatsumi says bowing as Saitama stares blankly with his arms crossed not amused as he thinks, 'The hell is up with this kid?'.

The woman blushes and smiles saying, "Then treat a lady to a meal!" both men face fault.

"Well I will be going. I have somewhat better things to do I guess. See ya around tatsumi, have fun on yer date." Saitama says as he walks off waving as the woman looks at him as she narrows her eyes, but…this man…Something odd about him…his power. She continues to observe him for a minute as Tatsumi is waving with a smile on his face.

 **WITH SAITAMA**

Walking around the capital, most of the people are either giggling or staring at the bald man walking in the middle of the streets in a goofy outfit as he is looking around with a blank face, "Maybe I should've went with them…I am hungry." He is walking around as guards pass by as they glance at the man, as they glance at eachother and nod as they start walking towards the caped baldy.

"You there, stop where you are." The guards come up to him as Saitama turns around with his confused blank face. "Who are you? Where are you from? And what's with the get up?!" One guard asks as Saitama tilts his head. "I believe I asked you a question, so answer before we force you to!" they point their guns at him.

'What is wrong with these guys? Jeez, all I am trying to do is make my way around here, trying to find a supermarket and this is what I get?' Saitama thinks as he sighs, "My name is Saitama, hero for fun and profit. Anything else needed to be said?" He stares at the guards blankly, which they take it the wrong way,

"Well, how about we show you how to properly speak to your superiors, rat!" the guard shouts as he shoots his gun, but they still see the bald man standing. What's going on?! "What the hell?! I swore I shot this bastard! Tch…KILL HIM!" the three guards begin firing as Saitama dodges with ease as he is between them three as his eyes are shadowed, shocking the guard, as suddenly they notice their guns are gone?! "What the-UGH!" his neck was chopped lightly as Saitama lays the guard on the ground, as the other two glare at him.

"Why YOU! TCH! DIE YOU TRASH!" Before the second guard could move, he was also put down with a neck chop, as Saitama also lays him on the ground lightly, the third guard is terrified as Saitama glares at him as the guard runs away.

"You will pay you bastard! Just you wait!" He took off as Saitama just sighs.

"What did I even do to deserve this? Eh, like it matters. Now…Back to looking for a market!" Saitama smiles a bit as he goes looking around he place as far away the woman from earlier, now holding a brown bag full of money in her hand watched the whole thing, as she shuts her eyes and walks away.

 **LATER THAT NIGHT WALKING ALONG A BRIDGE**

Saitama was walking along the bridge as he notices a familiar face all alone as he smiles a bit, "Yo Tatsumi!" He runs over to the young teen as he looks up noticing the boy was sitting alone, as he looked up seeing his new friend as he smiles, but looks down.

"Oh, hey Saitama. So…Did you make your way around the Capital?" Tatsumi asks.

"Yeah. It was quite a fun experience. Could have been better, to be honest" Saitama says as he scratches his chin remembering what happened earlier with the guards.

"Oh, well atleast you had a good time I suppose…I got robbed." Tatsumi says as he looks at Saitama.

"Ouch. That sucks." Saitama says casually.

"HOW CAN YOU SAY THAT SO CASUALLY?!" Tatsumi shouts anime style at the Caped Baldy.

"Anyways, well I am gonna go now, I am hungry still so, bye." Saitama says as he walks off, but he feels his cape being gripped, as he looks at the corner of his eye down at the teen.

"SERIOUSLY?! YOU ARE ALREADY LEAVING?!" Tatsumi says not impressed with lack of communication from the hero.

"Eh, let go. You will tear my cape, and I don't have any money to buy a new one so…" Saitama says as Tatsumi rolls his eyes.

"Look, I need your help Saitama. I don't have any money, and I need to get some for some place to live atleast. Please help me." Tatsumi says as Saitama face palms.

"You are seriously asking help from somebody in the same situation?" He says as he has a deadpan face.

"I am serious…" Tatsumi says, but suddenly a carriage stops in front of them.

"Again, my lady?" a guard of the carriage asks.

"You know I can't help it. It's my nature." She says as she steps out of it, and walks to Tatsumi as she stares at him, "If you have nowhere to sleep, would you like to stay at my home?" She asks making Tatsumi skeptical of this situation as he looks up to see nothing to where his friend was just at as dash marks surround the space forming a figure shape of Saitama as it shows that's where he was before he just now left.

"That bald bastard…" Tatsumi says to himself as he looks back at the girl. "Well uh…I don't have any money." He says to her.

"You wouldn't be sleeping here if you did, would you?" She says to him as the guards of the carriage walk up.

"Lady Aria can't ignore people like you. You should accept her generosity." One of the guards say.

"What would you like to do?" Aria asks.

Tatsumi blushes, "Well…I guess it's better than sleeping outside…" he says as Aria smiles blushing.

"It's settled, then!" Aria says as they leave off.

 **WITH THE CAPED BALDY**

Laying on a roof of a pub building, Saitama glances at the stars as he thinks of everything that has happened in the past till now, he has never had any great battles that pushed him beyond his limits what-so-ever. It's like he was just unstoppable, hell even the "denominator" of the universe as Saitama called him (Lol) wasn't even a warm up for him.

"Sigh…I hope this world is something better, giving me a lot more expectations. I need to make money soon before I go ape shit." He says to himself as he turns over and shuts his eyes. "Better luck tomorrow." He finishes as he drifts off into a deep sleep.

 **3 MONTHS PASS AS SAITAMA HAS MADE A LIVING IN THE CAPITAL AS A MARKET WORKER**

"Sigh…Even three months later, nothing interesting has come to this place." Saitama says o himself as he is walking to his small home with some bags in his hand. Something that has caught his interest has been the rumors of the assassin group "Night Raid, huh?" He says as he stares at the wanted posters, as he observes them, and he tilts his head looking at the Akame wanted poster, "Wow, these are so neatly drawn." He says to himself as he walks away with his blue track suit, for some reason he has in this world too.

Lately, Night Raid has been assassinating a lot of nobles, and commanders of the Capital. Saitama wasn't in the least concerned of his safety. He never held his guard up, he has been living his normal life as ever. He usually always encounters some of those "asshole knights" as he calls them, because they look like knights to him from a certain video game he has played in his past life. He wonders if anything new will come of it in this world ever since he has lived here. Hell, the Caped baldy even wonders at times, if whether his younger "Acquaintance" tatsumi made it somewhere within the capital after their last confrontation. Well, little does he know…

 **JOGGING DOWN THE STREETS OF THE CAPITAL FOR HIS MORNING ROUTINE**

Saitama has currently been jogging during his time in the Capital too, though it bothers guards at times, that they just want to gut the guy. Most just don't care, seeing he would outrun them in seconds, in this case, there are a couple that are tired of it.

"NOW!" One of the guards shout as suddenly a couple guards block the path way of the Caped Baldy's run way. "So baldy, how about we stop you here, because what you're doing has been bothering the people of the Capital, and we want to put you to Justice to stop this." The guard says as Saitama jogs in place staring at the guard with a blank face, which starts to anger the guards.

"Seriously? Justice?" Saitama says as he is reminded of someone who use to shout that word…specifically a good acq- no…A friend, Mumen Rider. "Well may I pass? I see nothing wrong with some exercise, it looks like something you need." Saitama says as the guard's eyebrows twitch.

"Bastard! KILL HIM!" They pull out their weapons and charge.

"Seriously..? Again…? How many times do I have to tell you guys, you need to train more!" Saitama says while sighing.

 **5 MINUTES LATER…**

Saitama is currently walking off as the guards are beaten into the ground, possibly some are dead. They are badly beaten as Saitama is casually walking away, "That was so boring, even Jack-O-Lantern guy was a better match." He says while going home.

 **AT THE PALACE**

"What happened?" Budo shouted, unable to believe what he just heard.

"We don't know his name, nor did we get a good look at his face, only his bald head, but his power…" The imperial soldier trailed off.

"To think some imbecile could overpower 20 of us in a mere couple of seconds…" another soldier said.

"This is indeed troublesome news." Budo said cupping his chin in thought. "Can you describe his power? What did it look like?" he asked.

"Well…the thing is, we didn't even get to see it…We were all knocked down before we could eve see him move." One soldier said.

Budo was more than shocked. Just the fact that a mere man's strength that rivals his own was a very scary thought.

 **ONE WEEK LATER**

Now after the incident, Saitama continued his lifestyle of letting the world pass him by. Although he hated the way the Capital functioned with its corrupt nature, he didn't want any part of the fighting, he just wanted to live a normal life like it has been these last couple of months. Soon he actually made a plan, that if he ever has the chance, he will rip the Prime Ministers throat apart for making Cabbage so damn expensive. Thought came as he was walking along the quiet streets that went to the main gate out to the forest on the way to his home.

Saitama slowly walking home in his blue track suit, he lost track of time a long time ago as he passed by a familiar trees and landscape of the forest that lead to his home. He always found it sort of relaxing when he peacefully walks around, he would always be reminded of the time him and his ex partner Genos were running to eliminate the House of Evolution. He smiled a bit, remembering his partner. Suddenly…He stopped in his tracks as he looks to the left corner of his eyes as he puts his hood over his head, he felt it, it was killing intent heading towards him, it was major, but to him it was not so much a big deal.

He jumped onto a tree suddenly he dodged with ease, a blast of energy shot passed him as he lands back on the ground as his hood shadows his eyes, but he sensed the presence of a figure a couple 100 meters away.

"He's good." She admitted, "But he's surrounded now."

All around Saitama, figures came out of the woods surrounding him from the shadows. A huge armored figure, a purple haired woman, a animistic looking blonde, a brown hair kid who he found familiar, and finally a young girl with black hair and red eyes wielding a Katana. In a manor of seconds they surrounded Saitama and he said, "Night Raid, huh?" He said bored of the situation under his hood.

"That's right." The swordsmen said.

The girl with the katana looked at him with emotionless eyes like his, "Saitama, Night Raid has orders to eliminate you."

* * *

 **Ok everyone, hope you all enjoyed this first chapter! I hope you all look forward to the next, because I will do my best to make it a good one, so please look forward to the next one. Thank you.**

 **Keep it cool, keep it classy, always and forever.**

 **Ja Ne.**


	2. Saitama Vs Night Raid

**Hello everyone, before we get started with this story I want to apologize for having a LOOONNNNNG Hiatus. I have been having quite the issues with my cpu, and I was with my family during break. Sorry for having a life with so many personal issues my fellow Nakama. I notice a lot of issues with reviewers who didn't necessarily get the vibe of my story. THIS ISN'T MEAN'T TO BE QUITE TAKEN SERIOUSLY, but I would advise to use quite the help of assistance from you all. Yes, General Budo would not be impressed with 20 men being taken down in less than a second. I know Teigus could wipe out armies, but Saitama can wipe out the "denominator" of the universe with a couple punches. That, and he can punch as hard enough to a force to half a big bang (Not so much confirmed, but interesting indeed.) Why is Night Raid having a problem with Saitama? You will find out right now, that, and there will be a flashback to a certain cause to his side of the story. Also keep in mind my Saitama of this story will be quite OOC. Also sorry if this story sucks.**

 **WARNING: THIS ISN'T MEANT TO BE TAKEN QUITE SERIOUSLY, BUT SAITAMA IS ON A LEVEL THAT CAN'T BE EVEN TAKEN SERIOUSLY, ENJOY.**

 **Chapter 2: How the f*ck? Saitama Vs Night Raid**

* * *

"Saitama, Night Raid has orders to eliminate you", Akame says as she holds her sword close to his throat.

"Oh? Is that so. May I ask why you want to eliminate me? Not that you can anyways." Saitama says as he observes the blade in awe.

The swordsman sighs as she looks at him and prepares to explain why they are going to do what they have to do.

 **FLASHBACK**

 _Saitama is walking around the capital as he is just calmly walking around, and he notices a small bar, a couple guards slowly walking out as one of them notices him looking at them "H-*Hick* The hell are you looking at?" he asked as Saitama ignores him._

 _'Damn, they noticed me, what a bummer. I may have to mess around with a drunk again.' Saitama thinks to himself as he stops and stares at the guards "HEY I'M TALKING TO YOU BALDY!" one of the soldier shouts, as Saitamas teeth grits and his eye brow twitches._

 _"B-Baldy? Grrrr, go back to your drinking you drunk." Saitama says as he turns and starts to walk away, now the rest of the people come out of the bar looking at him with bloodlust, as he felt it but ignores it._

 _"Do you have any idea who you are talking to? I'm the captain ranked officer, do you know what that means? I can freely kill you, fuck your wife, and not a single thing will come back to haunt me!" he had boasted which Saitama sighs rolling his eyes._

 _"Good for you, you done now? I have a life, a BUSY one at that. Don't waste my time telling me about your fantasies, bro. Peace!" Saitama says as he walks away waving the peace sign in the air as the captain has taken offense to this apparently "Ok boys, now it's time to do some killing!" the soldier says as most of the unit rushes at Saitama with their swords drawn. Saitama held the same emotionless look the whole time, after all the battles that this man has ever been through, this was child's play. These guys were quite boring to him. For one, there were only about 40 of them or so, and they were slower than most of the humans that this man has ever even encountered. The first one to attack came down with his blade with an overhead strike. Saitama of course stopped it by gripping it, the soldier's eyes widen before he can even utter a word he is sent through the building of the bar. Saitama still held the sword between his pointer finger and his middle finger, as the other soldiers are shocked._

 _Saitama stared at the unit of soldiers who were now shaking in their boots after what they just saw, this made him wonder how they would react if he showed them his Serious Series, oh boy would that have been priceless. The rest of the men decided to attack, without any other choice, this made Saitama sigh once again. Dodging their attacks with nearly little ease and nearly poked them with punches sending them through the walls of buildings, hell even poking them with his kicks sending them into the sky, or deep into the ground._

 _"That was boring. I'm gonna go home now." Saitama says as he starts to walk away but as he does he stops in his tracks hearing some slow clapping. He had turned around to notice a tall woman with beautiful blue hair, an excellent body and a bust that could not be ignored. She appeared to have a commander cap and a Rapier by her side "What an interesting fight I just witnessed, it was excellent." She said._

 _Saitama said nothing as he just faced the woman, she laughed softly at the man's appearance, but truthfully, it was the laugh of someone who was about to kill. "Well you have quite the appearance? And the courage too. Let's see how much you have, shall we?"_

 _Before Saitama could open his mouth, he was cut off by the woman which she shot forward like a bullet, as Saitama dodged her blade with ease which it came close to him a couple times. The truth is, he was just toying with her, pretending to struggle when really he wasn't, he just wanted to have some fun. Whoever she was, she was strong, but this was really nothing to Saitama. Hell this is more Genos level if you look at it, well at least to him. He actually enjoyed it a bit._

 _He was once more, dodging as he made it seem like he was fighting back poking the woman's sword to make him seem like he was struggling. Suddenly as he formed a fist ready to test his punch on her, or to "fake" as he called it, ice formed around him as she delivered a punch to his chest making him skid back a bit, as he kept his composure. The ice came down upon him as it crashed down as she smirked a bit as Saitama comes out of the rubble of ice like nothing happened, he got in a small stance ready for her to strike once more._

 _But instead of attacking the woman had sheathed her blade, which surprises Saitama a bit "Not bad"_

 _Saitama stood there emotionless as ever as he faked his response back, "Same to you."_

 _"You hold so much potiential a lot of men and women desire.", She says._

 _"Oh? Thanks." Saitama responds straightening himself._

 _The woman smiled once again, "May I ask who you are?"_

 _"Saitama, hero for fun and profit, or use to be" He says._

 _"Hero, huh? Well, my name is Esdeath, General of the empire. Saitama, I would like to make you an offer." She says which he looks at her._

 _"Such as what? A better home somewhere around here? Coupons to the market? I mean hell I wouldn't care for either or." Saitama says as he scratches the side of his cheek looking away._

 **FLASHBACK END**

Akame finishes explaining the incident involving the caped baldy, which Saitama rolls his eyes.

"That still doesn't answer my question, but thank you for wasting my time." Saitama says as he stands there.

"We have given orders by a revolutionary commander. You killed his so. We have evidence putting you at the crime scene when it happened and eye witness reports seeing you walk away after punching a two men through a building." The armored figure said.

"That is what you did." The brown haired swordsman said getting into his low fighting stance "Just deal with it and die."

Saitama looks at him as he smiles a bit "Oh! Tatsumi! How is it hanging, put er' there!" he reaches out his fist but the armored man and swordsman intervene as they get in front of Tatsumi.

"I'm sorry Saitama, I'm sure if you came with me, this wouldn't be happening right now. Forgive me." Tatsumi says with a look of sadness but anger on his face.

Once again to kill his and their time Saitama looked at them all, "I take it you're Akame from the poster, and you The killer Sheele, and you in the armor, Bulat?" They all said nothing as he took it as a yes. "I mean thank you for the welcome, and invitation to send me to hell, but, that won't be happening." He finishes saying.

They all take a breath as tatsumi looks at him ready to charge as Bulat stops him, "Don't Tatsumi, he intends to get out of this alive."

"This is a mistake you're all making, just saying. I will drop you all, in quite a few seconds of my time." Saitama says as they all focus their bloodlust among him. In one swift moment Akame slices a small bag of groceries in his hand to warn him. That was a horrible idea.

"We'll see about that, baldy." Akame says moving her blade to his neck, she did it now.

She froze as in an instant Saitama was a couple feet out of their range but in his same positon stance, suddenly he looked to his outer range noticing a flash of light, he dodges slightly as it blasts past him The blond and Akame now coming close to Saitama as he stood there as he turned, Bulat already had a fist aimed for Saitama's head which, he jumps over Bulat with his hand on his head as he flips in the air jumping a few feet away, as he is in the air a flash of light once again, this time twice the size before as it vaporizes Saitama as the Night Raid members stop in their place to notice he was gone now. No longer feeling his presence.

Suddenly the shooter came down, "Hell yeah, I vaporized him!" Mine said which they all now let their guard loose.

"Mission complete" Akame says as she sheathes her sword.

"The baldy deserved what he got haha!" Mine says as Tatsumi grits his teeth a bit.

"Why you!" Tatsumi says but is cut off as Leone puts his face between her breasts.

"Don't be mad Tatsumi, you know how mine is." Leone says

"You have to admit he was…Different." Sheele says as everyone looks at her.

"How so?" Bulat asks.

"It's like he accepted death, without retaliation." Sheele says which they all look down a bit.

"Well, the mission is over now, he is a mystery that will never be solved." Bulat says as he turns around.

"Oh, is that so?" a random voice says as their eyes widen as suddenly they notice Saitama barely round house kick bulats side, sending him through the trees. "You let your guard down." Saitama says now standing before them.

"Why yo-" before Mine could finish her fraise, she is sent through trees also without a trace as Akame turns and goes to slice at Saitama but he toys with her dodging her strikes as he dodges with speed jumping into the air as he is met up with Leone's fist to his face, which he lets her launch him, but he lands just fine as she comes down she punches her fist at Saitama but he is dodging as she notice he is gone now in the air 'An after image?!' Leone thinks as she jumps into the air but, he is gone again. Below Sheele is running ready to attack Saitama when he lands, her eyes suddenly widen as she collapses on the ground. "Sheele!" both Tatsumi and Akame shouts in concern as they both look up suddenly to notice Saitama backflipping over Leone swinging done his foot over the top of her head as she is sent deep into the ground shaking it quite a bit.

"LEONE!" Both teens shout as Tatsumi is staring as Saitama looks at him with the corner of his eyes as he disappears out of the sky, as before Tatsumi could even shift his eyes, Saitama was in front of him his foot inches from his face ready to round house him, as Tatsumi is sent through trees too. Now He turns slowly to Akame who is glaring daggers at him. "I told you. You shouldn't have tried to kill me, I would have made it out one way or another." Saitama says to her.

"You won't leave from me. I won't allow you to live after what you just did right now!" Akame charges at him as she swings her Murasame at him but he dodges with ease, as he taps the sword making her move out of place as he pushes her on her back making her fall on the ground as she flips up on her feet again.

"Akame, please don't do this. I won't hold back if you keep wasting my time." Saitama says showing the same exression he had when he practically ended Lord Boro's lecture as Akame glares at him.

"Go ahead and do as you please, I won't give up until I complete my mission." Akame says as she notices Saitama sighs stretching a bit.

"Come at me." Saitama says getting into his stance, as Akame charges at him once again but as she swings at him he moves faster than the speed of light behind her, as he slowly raises his fist, giving her enough time to turn around, as her eyes widen seeing only the whites of his eyes as he brings a giant fist directly to her face, but as its about to hit her, he wraps his arm around her turning her around the other way moving out the way of the direction of his punch as he stops. A huge wave of air pressure annihilates over half the trees in a forest and even one of the mountain tops were gone to pure nothingness, but rubble.

Akame was at a loss of words as her eyes are widen as Saitama lets her go, "I held back as much as possible, your friends should be alright." He says as he slowly walks off. "Thank you for recovering my time with some entertainment." He walks off waving as he picks up his groceries and keeps going as Akame watches him with wide eyes walk off.

'What kind of Teigu does he possess?' She thinks to herself.

* * *

 **Ok everyone well this is it for tonight, and yeah it was lame as shit, I know. I am tired ok? I will be busy a lot, and I will post again later on. Talk shit, curse this story out, flame me, love it, comment some cool stuff, etc. I DON'T CARE. Well next chapter for Night Raid discussing about Saitama, and he will be living his life more usually, and he will have a huge bounty on his head from both the Empire and Night Raid, with the Revolutionary Army.**

 **Keep it cool, keep it classy, always and forever.**

 **Ja Ne**


End file.
